


Too Far Apart (Tom Riddle One Shot)

by studded_angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studded_angel/pseuds/studded_angel
Summary: The highest ranking girl and boy compete with each other like eagles amd snakes do for food, ironically she is in ravenclaw and he is in slytherin. They're always at each others throats, abreast, neck and neck, lips to lips.Tom Riddle (F̶a̶n̶F̶i̶c̶t̶i̶o̶n̶) Oneshot.





	Too Far Apart (Tom Riddle One Shot)

Chapter One: Too Far Apart [A Tom Riddle Fan-fiction]

 

Ivy read the page to verify all the procedures have been completed one last time, then took a bile full of Amortentia out of the newly made batch in her cauldron and swiftly wrote "Barker, Ivory Jane and Riddle, Tom" under the label. 

 

Before placing the cork, she breathed very slowly and deeply, the potion’s fumes filling her up like a drink. A great contentment stole over her; she grinned- the scent of parchment, mint, spice and pastries overtaking her.

 

A hand grabbed the bottle from her hand harshly and the lazy, insouciant feeling vanished as she turned on her heels, glaring at the dark haired boy to whom returned the glare- the potion swishing around in the bottle in his hand.

 

"Do you mind, Riddle?" She hissed.

 

"Of course not, Barker." Tom cooed. "Although, if you wanted to keep sniffing my scent, you could've just asked me instead of hogging the bottle."

 

"What makes you think I smell you with the potion?!" She retorted.

 

"Oh you'd be crazy if you didn't smell my scent" He replied carelessly as he took a deep breath, the scent of florals, chocolate and coal hitting him hard.

 

Tom closed his eyes as an intoxicated smile crossed his features. His mind quickly in visioning the girl in front of him wearing the white and pink dress she had worn that one time they skipped classes and snuck out to Hogsmead, remembering the moment. He broke out of his trance, startled by the girl laughing loudly before him.

 

"Could you not?!" He sneered.

 

"Oh, not at all, Tom." She said. "Although, you could've just asked me instead of hogging the bottle and looking like a fool." She added, mimicking him

 

"Don't flatter yourself." He replied coldly. "What makes you think I would go so low, I have quite a standard."

 

"What standard?  She has to be in a pinup which fits in your pocket?" She said, equally cold.

 

"You are a disgusting girl, did you realize that?" He said, mock repulsed.

 

"And you are a repulsing boy," She stated.

 

"No, I'm a-"His response was quickly cut off.

 

"Oho! Are my two best students finished already? And fighting at that." Professor Slughorn said, astonished. "What have happened? Put too much rose thorns? Peppermint?"

 

"Oh, no professor." Tom said lowly, his charisma suddenly in full effect. "We were simply discussing life, idle chatter- We have finished quite early."

 

"Well then, give me a bottle of your brew, clean up and you may go and spend the next hour and a half as you please." He said, winking at the two. He liked to think he was cupid, that he had brought the two together. Even though he just paired the two together in potions from their first year

 

"Thank you, sir." Ivy piped, gracefully snatching the bottle from Tom's hand, placing the cork and handing it to Slughorn.

 

"You're very welcome, my dear." Professor Slughorn said, smile broadening as he turned around inspecting the substance inside the bottle.

 

Turning to face each other, they both swiftly pulled out their wands and pointed at their workspace; clean and clear of any messes and evidence of any work actually done within it. Tom grabbed Ivy's books from her chair then placed his arm around her waist- leaning down and placing a soft peck on her lips. Smiling lightly, she put her hand on his chest admiringly as they walked out of the steaming room, making the pair sitting beside their table utterly confused.


End file.
